Loveless Suicide
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: In which Kyuubi falls in love with Naruto. KyuubifemxNaruto. Side SasuNaru.


Diz: Well, welcome to my first Naruto story. This is going to be a Kyuubi(fem)xNaruto story, with a side of SasuNaru. The idea for this story literally hit me right on the nose. I saw a picture of Kyuubi in human female form and her arm was around Naruto, sort of guiding him. I thought it'd be interesting to write a story based sort of around that picture. You know, put an interesting perspective in Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I hear the black market sells EVERYTHING these days...**

**Loveless Suicide  
Kyuubi x Naruto; SasuNaru  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**

**'Sweet, little kitsune. My little kitsune. Only mine. No one else's.' **A sweet melodious voice drifted through Uzumaki Naruto's head, entrancing him. **'Adorable and kind little kitsune. You belong to me, only me. No one else.' **

Naruto allowed his eyes to close as the enchanting voice continued to float through his head. **'My little blonde angel. Only mine. No one else's.'**

**'You're mine. Mine to love, mine to hold. Mine.' **

"Naruto?" Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Are you okay?" Uchiha Sasuke looked at his lover questionably, worry showing in his otherwise emotionless eyes.

"Ye-yeah. I'm great." Naruto didn't realize that he was breathing heavily. "I'm fine... I think I need some fresh air, though." Sasuke nodded as Naruto walked to the door. "It's just... a little stuffy in here, that's all."

Naruto sighed, walking out the door and into the hall. That voice... "I thought that she had left me alone after I started dating Sasuke... but here recently, she's been back, whispering the things in my ear that she used to when I was little... when I was lonely. She only comes to me when I'm lonely."

**'Sweet little child, your thoughts are purged with doubts and worry. What is bothering you so?'**The voice spoke softly, delicately, to Naruto.

"I love Sasuke." Naruto told the voice defiantly. "I love Sasuke."

**'Darling kitsune, what is this nonsense you're speaking? You love me. I've always been there for you. I'll always be here for you. Can that Uchiha tell you that? Can he speak that so confidently? You've always loved me. You always will.' **The voice was full of authority. It was so demanding, so powerful.

"No... I don't love you. I love Sasuke and he loves me!" Naruto dropped to his knees, grabbing ahold of his head with both his hands. "I'm not lonely! I don't need you! Go away."

**'My little light, you are lonely. You love me. You are mine. Leave the Uchiha. You need me, you want me.' **Her voice washed over Naruto in waves, enchanting him once again_. _**'Come, we can leave him. All we need is each other. You don't need him. He doesn't love you. I love you.'**

"I... love you." Naruto spoke softly, releasing the grip he had on his head. "I love you, Kyuubi."

"I am yours... I love you, Kyuubi." Naruto mechanically spoke, nodding to himself.

**'That's it, my love. That's it. You are mine. You love me.' **Kyuubi's voice was soothing, encouraging.

"Naruto?" Sasuke rose from the bed they shared, walking towards the doorway. "Are you okay?"

**'Quick, the Uchiha is coming. Run. Run, my little kitsune.' **Naruto nodded and took off in a sprint, rushing down the stairs and out the front door.

"I love you, Kyuubi. I am yours." Naruto told Kyuubi over and over again, running to the Konoha bridge.

**'You are mine, Naruto... Do you know how you can be even more mine?' **Naruto shook his head, replying with a soft no. "What must I do, Kyuubi?"

_'_**The bridge, kit. I want you to jump off the bridge. If you want to be with me, you must jump off the bridge.' **Naruto walked up to the bridge, climbing onto the ledge.

**'That's it... jump, kit. You love me. You need to be with me. Jump.' **

"Naruto? Naruto! What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke ran to the bridge as fast as he could, hoping he'd get there before he was too late.

**'Hurry, my love. He doesn't love you like I do. Jump. Soon, we'll be together.' **Naruto nodded his head, oblivious to his lover crying desperately for him to get down.

"Don't jump, Naruto! Don't! Please! I love you!" Sasuke pleaded, trying to coax him off the ledge.

**'Lies! All of it! Lies! Jump for our sake, kitsune.'**Kyuubi was becoming angry.

"For our sake... I love you, Kyuubi. I am yours." Naruto took one last breath and jumped off the bridge, falling to the rocks below. He hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"For our sake... I love you... Sasuke." Naruto whispered his last whisper and breathed his last breath.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, reaching the ledge and looking down at Naruto's mangled and bloodied body. "Naruto..." Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He dropped to his knees, and screamed.

News flashed all over town. All of Konoha wept for the fallen hokage, including all those who didn't approve of him. Even the great Kakashi who never cried, allowed himself to be held by Iruka as they both cried together.

No one knew why Naruto jumped to his death, not even Sasuke. There were theories, oh yes. The most popular being that Sasuke was abusive, mentally and physically. Most of Konoha believed this to be true. Only a few people believed in Sasuke's innocence.

Still, others believed that Naruto was simply too overwhelmed with life and no longer wanted to live. No one ever suspected Kyuubi for being the reason... or atleast not the in the same context.

No one ever would have thought that the nine-tailed fox would fall in love with her vessel and would enchant him to killing himself so they could be together always. Absolutely no one.

_**Owari**_

Diz: Well, how was that for my first and most likely only Naruto story? You know the drill, read and review!


End file.
